Star Wars Z style
by link4prez
Summary: Star Wars except with new storyline twists,new characters,and changed characters. the main characters and Goku,Bulma, and Vegeta. i suck at summaries so please read it your self
1. Prolouge

Star Wars Dragon Ball Z style Prologue  
  
This is Star Wars done dragon ball Z style. The biggest changes other than storyline will be Goku as Luke Skywalker, Bulma as Princess Leia and Vegeta as Han Solo. Some of the other characters that I may use such as Darth Vader and the Emperor and the Star Wars name in general are owned and created by George Lucas and I accept no credit for them. Also I don't have everything planned so please R&R this fic and give suggestions. Also, this is my first fic so I hope u like it.  
  
A long, long time ago in a galaxy far away.  
  
With the rebel alliance off their first win against the  
Evil Friezen Empire on the planet of Dantooine hopes  
Have been escalating for an end to the war that has been  
Going on for years against the evil empire  
  
They have just received information that the evil friezen alliance  
Are constructing a supposedly moon sized ship called the Ice Star  
As of now the blueprints of the Ice Star are in the hands of Princess  
bulma of the alliance, the alliance is hoping that a weakness can be found  
From the blue prints provided by bulma, it's their only hope  
  
Princess bulma is on a first class cruise ship set to dock in the bays  
Of Yavin, the fleet must hope that nothing goes wrong on that transport  
Or the results could prove to be fatal for the galaxy 


	2. chapter 1 edited

Star Wars Dragon Ball Z style Prologue  
  
This is Star Wars done dragon ball Z style. The biggest changes other than storyline will be Goku as Luke Skywalker, Bulma as Princess Leia and Vegeta as Han Solo. Some of the other characters that I may use such as Darth Vader and the Emperor and the Star Wars name in general are owned and created by George Lucas and I accept no credit for them. Also I don't have everything planned so please R&R this fic and give suggestions. Also, this is my first fic so I hope u like it.  
  
A long, long time ago in a galaxy far away.  
  
With the rebel alliance off their first win against the  
Evil Friezen Empire on the planet of Dantooine hopes  
Have been escalating for an end to the war that has been  
Going on for years against the evil empire  
  
They have just received information that the evil friezen alliance  
Are constructing a supposedly moon sized ship called the Ice Star  
As of now the blueprints of the Ice Star are in the hands of Princess  
bulma of the alliance, the alliance is hoping that a weakness can be found  
From the blue prints provided by bulma, it's their only hope  
  
Princess bulma is on a first class cruise ship set to dock in the bays  
Of Yavin, the fleet must hope that nothing goes wrong on that transport  
Or the results could prove to be fatal for the galaxy 


	3. and the saga begins

Star Wars Z style Chapter 2 the saga begins  
  
Thanx for the reviews and I will try to update once every 2 or 3 days. But, don't worry im going to make this the highest quality as possible. I think im gonna do all 3 movies just separated into 3 fics. Is that okay wit all of u? Also please R&R. Remember I do not take credit for any star wars or DBZ characters.  
  
Lasers were going off like crazy. The cruiser princess Bulma was on was being intercepted by a Friezen star destroyer and on that star destroyer was none other than the most feared person in the galaxy Darth Vader. The Friezen Empire knew that if those plans got out then they were going to have lots to worry about.  
  
As if the situation couldn't get any worse for the alliance the ice troopers were now boarding the ship. There were at least a hundred of them. A huge laser fight was now going on, on the decks of the cruiser. While no one was paying attention to Princess Bulma she decided she needed to make sure that those plans got to someone that could deliver them to her home planet of Alderan. The only eligible thing that could deliver them was a droid that was on board. She put the plans in him and launched him and another droid in an evacuation pod to go to the planet to Tattoine where they would give the plans to one Roshi-wan-Kenobi.  
  
The pod went right by the destroyer. " Should we fire at it?" asked one of the lieutenants. " No there are no life signs on board, it was probably just released by mistake". Little did they know that in that little pod were at the time the 2 most important droids in the galaxy. One was painted pure gold and stood at a respectable 5'9, the other was a small droid and did not have a face or arms like the other, it did have legs though that extended from its head. Its color's were blue and white striped. The gold ones name was C-3PO, and the other was R2-D2. They were set to arrive on the planet of Tattoine in 2 hours.  
  
Meanwhile on the cruiser the ice troopers took no mercy, brutally killing everyone on board except by request of Vader, Princess Bulma. " Where are those plans princess," asked Vader. " I'll never tell you," hissed Bulma. " Well then I guess will have to get it out of you the hard way" replied Vader. Vader then brought in what looked like a huge needle. It was then that Princess Bulma went through one of the most painful moments in her life.  
  
Next Chapter is when we first get introduced to Goku Skywalker on the planet of Tattoine. Sorry that this chapter kind of sucked. I didn't really have a lot of time to write it. Please R&R and I hope u continue to read my story. Also please give me any suggestions that u may have. Thank u,  
Link4prez 


	4. READ THIS PlEASE

READ THIS  
  
Im not sure if I should continue writin this fic. It seems no one is reading it. Please tell me if u are and want me to continue. If not I will just start another fic and leave this one to die. Give me some reviews if u are reading this fic. Ill continue if there are 5 reviews.  
  
Link4prez 


	5. Tattoine

CHAPTER 5 TATTOINE  
  
Thanks for the reviews and u are right, I will continue this fic no matter how many reviews I get. But, It is nice to know that people are reading the fic and I would like it to be appreciated. Should I separate all 3 movies into 3 fics? R&R see u later =)  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- ==  
  
It was the middle of the afternoon on Tattoine and the temperature was rising as a Space pod came crashing down to the sands of Tattoine. When it landed 2 robots came out and one of them was not happy.  
  
" Look at the mess YOU have gotten us into" screamed C3P0  
  
" I refuse to travel with something as wire fried as YOU" stated C3PO  
  
" I go this way and you go that way, and don't you dare follow me," said C3PO  
  
And with that remark 3PO went to the east and R2D2 to the west.  
  
The way that each of them went had no matter because they would meet again very soon when they both got captured by hipogins (a species that takes scraps of metal and robots and sells them to the farms people of Tattoine).  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
" Uncle Turles, I finished all of my work can I please go get a new carborater for my speeder?" said a young man with an orange gi and a relatively muscled body and very spiky hair.  
  
" Well.did u get the droids that I asked you to pick up?" said Turles  
  
" No, sorry Uncle Turles but Tahasshee Station closes in an hour and I wont be able to get my carborater!" said Goku  
  
" How many times do I got to tell you BOY work is more important than play!" shouted Goku's uncle  
  
" I've wanted that damn carborater for weeks, now why can't I just go and get it and get the droids tomorrow?" asked Goku  
  
" BOY, I suggest you go before I really start to get mad." Said Turles " FINE!" shouted Goku  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
Goku had just arrived at the Hipogins shop. He was now trying to decide which one to pick up and get the hell out of there as quickly as possible.  
  
" Hey you" he said to the golden droid  
  
" Yes sir" replied C3PO  
  
" Can you translate talaxian?" he asked the droid  
  
" Yes, I can sir. I am fluent in more than 6 millon languages," replied C3PO  
  
" Okay, I'll take this one." He said to the Hipogin  
  
Goku began to walk away but then remembered something else.  
  
" Oh yeah, I forgot I need a work droid" said Goku  
  
" How about that orange one please" Goku said to the Hipogin  
  
All the Hipogin did was grunt, but that mean ok to them. As Goku was walking away with the two droids the orange D2 unit began to spark. It was fried he had no use for it now  
  
" Hey, I want another one the thing broke" he said pointing to the unit  
  
All the hipogin did was grunt. He then brought out more D2 units.  
  
" Oh sir Goku, I myself would recommend the blue R2D2 unit. I have worked with him before and he does do a great job," said C3PO  
  
Goku was now happy about the deal he made and was hoping his uncle would be happy with the droids he picked out. He took them back on his land speeder. He was going to go show them to his uncle.  
  
" Uncle Turles, here are the droids I picked out!" exclaimed Goku  
  
" Good job boy, see now it wasn't that bad. You can go get your land speeder tomorrow." Said Goku's uncle  
  
" Thank you!" said Goku with a smile ear to ear  
  
" Can I go to bed now?" asked Goku  
  
" Actually, do you think you could go wash those droids?" asked Turles  
  
" Yeah, sure." Said Goku  
  
He then took the droids to the house.  
  
" I don't know why he treats me like this!" Exclaimed Goku  
  
" I am not a kid anymore." Said Goku  
  
" You guys don't understand me, sorry for the screaming." Said Goku calmly  
  
" Actually Sir Goku I am programmed to understand Human emotion but I can not feel it or mimic it." Stated C3PO  
  
" Here little buddy," he said to R2D2  
  
" Let me take this off of you, imp sure you don't plan on running away anytime soon" said Goku as he removed R2's probation chip. As soon as he did this something odd happened to the R2 unit, and a video like clip was using him as a projector.  
  
And the message was.....  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-- =-  
  
Did you like this chapter? Im sorry I couldn't show the normal Goku but he isn't really happy right now. But I can assure you that soon you will see the Goku that u all know and love =). Please R&R and im already working on the next chapter. Its summer so I got lots of time to do it. 


End file.
